The Parent Trap
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: Francesca Rivera is an art prodigy without a mother. Lorena Suarez is a gifted singer without a father. These two mischievous girls meet at a camp over the summer where they discover they're twins and try to get their parents back together. Nobody has powers in this.
1. Chapter 1

Frida stood on the balcony of the five star resort hotel and watched as fireworks lit up the night sky. She then spun around happily in her white a line wedding dress which flowed lightly and fit her hourglass figure perfectly. It had finally happened, she was married and it was her wedding night. She then looked at herself in the mirror, her blue hair was pulled back and was held there but a forget me not comb. From it a lace veil trailed down her back and a pair of pearl earrings were in her ears.

"I look ridiculous." She said.

"Not to me." Her husband walked in wearing a tux. He was tall, toned, and had a few whiskers growing.

"This is the total opposite of my wardrobe." Frida said. "I wish my dress could've been red."

"I don't know I think you look beautiful in white." He said hugging her from behind. "You should wear it more often."

"Manny you're my husband you're supposed to say I'm beautiful or I'll kill you."

They laughed and kissed. Then he scooped up his bride and carried her over to the bed. They kissed each other patiently for almost an hour, when they parted he started to kiss her neck.

"Hold it Tiger." She said stopping him.

"Oh come on!" He said impatiently like a child being denied a present on his birthday. "You've made me wait for six years, how much longer?"

"Just a couple more minutes." She walked toward the bathroom. "I wanna freshen up first."

"No! Don't leave me! I can't do this alone!" He begged.

She giggled as she went into the bathroom and closed the door slowly but stopped at the crack and turned toward him fluttering her eyes. "Give me sometime."

She then locked the door, Manny heard the faucet of the tub turn on. He groaned and began to undress, he took off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. He then poured himself a cup of whiskey..

"Manny can you pour me a cup?"

"Sure. Want wine or whiskey? Because- Hasaflagaflougen!" His brain practically shattered and he halfway choked on his drink when his wife walked in wearing a lace peignoir, silk lingerie, and stockings. Her hair was done and her body smelled of lavender soap, honeysuckle perfume, and vanilla lotion.

"Wine please." She said.

He turned red and sweat dripped down his body. He struggled to swallow the fluid in his mouth and when he forced it down his throat his jaw dropped with his tongue hanging out.

"What's the matter? Drank too much Dear?" She giggled.

"Umm...maybe just a little."

She burst out laughing and threw herself at her husband, he caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They shared one last giggle before going to bed.

13 years later...

A car pulls up to a summer camp. Getting out of the car is a thriteen year old girl with fair skin, dark brown curly hair, freckles, and blue eyes. She's wearing a yellow striped t shirt, black jacket, a jean skirt, and boots. On her head she wears a helmet.

"See you at the end of summer Francesca." A woman called.

"You too Andrea." The girl said. She grabbed her bag and went to meet a group of kids.

Shortly after another car pulls up and a girl who likes identical to Francesca except her hair is blue, she's wearing a white t shirt, a red skirt with suspenders, and brown shoes.

"Good bye T.J." She said to the driver.

"See you soon Lorena." He said.

She went to join up with the other children. An hour later the counselors began role call and assigning cabin mates.

"Okay Francesca Rivera and Lorena Suarez, you'll be staying in cabin nine."

"Francesca? Wonder who that is." Lorena said. She grabbed her bags and went to cabin nine. She found Francesca putting her bag on a shelf.

"Hello I'm Lorena your cabin mate."

"Hey I'm-" But Francesca stopped when she turned around to see how much they looked a like minus hair color and clothes. Francesca raised her hand, Lorena mimicked her. They moved up and down, shook, and jumped.

"Do you see what I see?" Lorena said.

"I don't know what you see because all I see is me. What are you?" Francesca said. "Are you an alien clone like in those movies?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well that would explain the blue hair."

She poked her face. "Stop that! I am not a clone! And I think my name is Lorena Suarez but seeing you is giving me doubts about my brain."

Lorena grabbed Francesca's face and opened her mouth.

"Creepy! You even have the same teeth as me."

"Let go of my face!"

"Sorry."

"Checking out my teeth, what are you a dentist?"

"No. I'm a singer well I will be someday."

"Keep dreaming."

"Oh you don't think I'm good enough?"

"I'd be willing to bet money on it."

"Challenge accepted." She said. "There's a sing off tomorrow night. Fifty bucks worth of allowance if I win, care to put your money where your mouth is Rivera?"

"You're on Suarez."

They shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

That night the camp held a sing off for all the musially talented campers. Francesca had a front row seat and waited patiently for Loreana to preform. The singers before her were pretty good, Francesca thought that she didn't stand a chance.

"Next up we have Lorena Suarez." The counselor announced.

Lorena walked on stage and took the microphone. When the music started she began to sing.

 _"Hey! Heyyyyy...yeah!_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom_

 _Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

 _Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

 _Cada vez_

 _Cada vez que lo veo pasar_

 _Mi corazón se enloquece_

 _Y me empieza a palpitar_

 _Y se emociona (y se emociona)_

 _Ya no razona_

 _No lo puedo controlar_

 _Y se emociona (y se emociona)_

 _Ya no razona_

 _No lo puedo controlar_

 _Y se emociona (y se emociona)_

 _Ya no razona_

 _Y me empieza a cantar (cantar)_

 _Me canta así así._

 _Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

 _Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

 _Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

 _Cada vez_

 _Cada vez que lo oigo hablar_

 _Me tiemblan hasta las piernas_

 _Y el corazón igual_

 _Y se emociona (y se emociona)_

 _Ya no razona_

 _No lo puedo controlar_

 _Y se emociona (y se emociona)_

 _Ya no razona_

 _Y me empieza a cantar (cantar)_

 _Me canta así así_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

 _Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

 _Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

 _Heyyyy yeah...Hey, Hey."_

Francesca felt her jaw drop as did the rest of the crowd. This girl had a gift, Francesca never thought someone her age could sing that good and for some strange reason Lorena's singing seemed familiar.

" _Cuando escucho esta canción_

 _Mi corazón quiere cantar así_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

 _Me canta asi_

 _Le canta a ti_

 _Cada vez que lo veo pasar_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

 _Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_

 _Mi corazón enloquece cada vez_

 _Que lo veo pasar_

 _Y me empieza a palpitar así."_

Everyone whistled, clapped, and cheered. When everyone had finished preforming, Lorena was declared the winner.

"Fifty bucks down the toilet." Francesca said handing her allowance to Lorena when they got back to their cabin.

"I told you I was good." Lorena said.

"Yeah but you didn't tell me you were great."

"Oh please, like you would've believed me if I had told you that before."

"Good point but as much as I hate losing a bet, I gotta say I'm impressed. You can sing."

"Thanks I get it from my mom."

"You're lucky I wish I could sing."

"Have you ever tried?"

"I took singing lessons once."

Two years earlier...

"La, La, LAAAAAAA!"

Glass breaks everywhere and singing teacher has a heart attack.

"It didn't end well. Anyway art is more my style." She opened her bag and pulled out an exquisite painting of a bird in a peach tree.

"That's really good." Lorena said. "You're really artistic."

"Thanks I get it from my dad. Say are you hungry?"

"Sure you got anything to eat?"

"I have churros."

"I love churros, at home I dip them in peanut butter."

"You're kidding! So do I!"

"Cool!" Francesca pulled a box of churros and a jar of peanut butter from her bag. The girls began eating their snack while talking.

"I have to ask where did you learn to sing like that?" Francesca asked.

"My mother taught me." Lorena answered. "She's this great big singer in Spain. Ever heard of Frida Suarez?"

Francesa almost choked on her snack.

"Your mother is Frida Suarez? The Frida Suarez?"

"Yes."

"She is like my favorite singer ever!"

"Have you seen her preform?"

"No I've never actually seen her but I've heard her music on the radio. Man! I thought your singing sounded familiar. So are you like super rich and famous?"

"Well not exactly. Yes we do have a lot of money and fame but it's not like in reality shows or magazines. We live pretty normally. Mom didn't want paparazzi bothering her so much."

"I get that, Dad is the same way. You know he's one of Mexico's best artist. Manny Rivera."

"I know him, well I've seen his work."

"Yeah one day I'm gonna be just like him."

"So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well aside from art, I love to pull pranks."

"Me too! My grandfather says it's foolhardy but I can't help myself."

"Same here. What do you your parents think?"

"Well actually it's just my mother and she doesn't mind as long as their harmless."

"Wait you don't have a father?"

"Well I did but he and my mom got into a fight when I was a baby and they split up. I never knew him."

"Weird the same thing happened to me except it was my mom who left."

"Does your father ever talk about her?"

"No it was pretty bad but I know he misses her."

"How can you tell?"

"Because if I mention her he always has this look of regret and he says sometimes I remind him of her. I mean I mostly take after him but there are I few things I got from her."

"Like what?"

"Well he says that I have her eyes."

"That's what people say about me, I take mostly after Mom but she says I have my dad's smile."

"That's what people say I about my smile and you know this helmet I wear?"

"Yeah."

"I got that from her too. Well not the helmet but he says that my mom always wore goggles so I guess I inherited her love of head wear."

"That's odd."

"Hey don't judge me!"

"No! I mean what's odd is my mother wears goggles on her head. All the time."

"Really?"

"Yes...Francesca when is your birthday?"

"April seventh."

"That's my birthday."

"No way! Wait do you have a birthmark on your left shoulder?"

Lorena rolled up her sleeve to show a small pinkish birthmark on her shoulder.

"How did you know?"

Francesca rolled up her sleeve to show a complete match.

"Because I have one too."

"Francesca, do you have any pictures of your mother?"

"Just one and it's a half torn picture of her on her wedding day when she was nineteen."

"I have a picture like that of my father. Do you have it with you?"

Francesca opened her bag as did Lorena. They both pulled out two half torn pictures and flipped it around to see that the pictures go together. It showed their parents on their wedding day.

"That's my dad." Francesca said looking at Lorena's half.

"And that's my mom." Lorena said looking at Francesca's half. "Do you know what this means?"

"We're twins."

"No way!"

 **Song used: Biddi Bom Bom by Selena Quintilla.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad owes me big time! Not telling me a lot about my mother is one thing but not ever saying I had a sister!" Francesca complained.

"Join the club." Lorena giggled.

"Man, so the great Frida Suarez is my mother."

"Shocking isn't it?"

"So what's Mom like?"

"Wonderful! She's fun and creative and you can pretty much tell her anything. When I was little she would take me on tour with her and sometimes let me preform on stage with her then we would see the sights together."

"Cool."

"So tell me about Dad."

"Awesome! He's funny and exciting. We have this game we play where we throw paint balloons at a canvas."

"He sounds great. I wonder why they broke up."

"Beats me. Dad's never had luck with women."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's tried dating but it doesn't end well. You know whenever one your mom's...I mean our mom's songs came on the radio he always listened."

"Really? You know mom always admired your dad's...I mean our dad's art work. In fact she bought one last month."

"Gosh if Dad knew that he would go crazy. Good crazy I'm sure...Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I have the best plan ever!"

"What is it?"

"You wanna meet Dad right?"

"Yes."

"And I wanna meet Mom so let's switch places."

"What?"

"Come on we're twins aren't we? We look like."

"Yes except for the hair, the fact that you have freckles and I have bright rosy cheeks."

"I'm sure we can fix that."

"But we don't know anything about each other except biological knowledge."

"Then will teach each other. Come on, please." Francesca gave her the big sad eyes.

"Alright I just hope we know what we're getting ourselves into here."

So for the whole summer the girls told each other about their lives and how to act. Francesca told Lorena about their father, their paternal grandparents Rodolfo and Maria, their great grandfather, their housekeeper Andrea and her family pet Zebra Donkey. While Lorena told Francesca about their mother, their maternal grandparents Emiliano and Carmela, their aunts Anita and Nikita, and their butler T.J. Once they had their knowledge they worked on their physical appearances. Using make up they covered up Lorena's cheeks and Francesca's freckles, then using blush they gave Francesca rosy cheeks and using a make up pencil they gave Lorena freckles.

"Now what are we going to do about our hair?" Lorena asked.

"Just wash out the dye." Francesca suggested.

"What dye? I was born with this."

"Oh! Can you dye it brown?"

"No! I'm allergic. Can you dye yours blue?"

"No! I hate hair dye!"

"Well then how on earth is this going to work?"

"I suppose we could use wigs."

So they bought a blue wig and a brown, curled them, and fixed the blue one on to Francesca's head and the brown one on to Lorena's also the helmet was a big help with that. When it was time for them to go they swapped clothes and went to each other's cars sent to pick them up.

"Now remember our butler's full name is Tulio Julian but we call him T.J." Lorena told her.

"I gotcha." Francesca reassured her.

"Good luck."

"You too."

They got into the cars that took them to the airports. Lorena got on to Francesca's flight back to Mexico while Francesca got on Lorena's flight back to Spain. During the whole trip she nervously twiddled her thumbs. The plane soon landed and she was greeted by T.J.

"Lorena!" He cried happily. "Good to see you little blue."

"You too T.J." Francesca said.

"We'll let's get you home, everyone has been waiting anxiously for you."

He helped her into the limo and they drove down to the Suarez residence. Francesca took a deep breath and bravely entered the house. It was a white and blue house, good color she thought.

"Hello?" She asked entering the house. "Hello?"

"Lorena?" Francesca turned to see two elderly people smiling at her. She recognized them as her maternal grandparents.

"Welcome home Nieta." Emiliano hugged Francesca as did Carmela. It felt weird meeting them but it felt right too.

"We've missed you so much." Carmela said.

"I've missed you too." Francesca lied. "So where's Mama?"

"Lorena?" An excited voice called.

Francesca followed it into the room. Where there stood her mother, a beautiful woman in her early thirties with long blue hair. It was just like Lorena's except it was straight and she had rosy cheeks like Lorena as well. But she had those blue eyes, fair skin, and facial structure that all three of them shared.

"Mama?"

"You're back."

Frida ran to hug her, the two shared a loving embrace making Francesca smile.

"Oh I've missed you so much."

"Me too Mom."

"I'm so glad you're back but...you seem different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't put my finger on it but something's...Oh well it's not important."

"Yes it's not."

"So why didn't you write me? You promised you would."

"Oh I...I forgot. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Don't I always? Come on let's get some churros with chocolate and peanut butter, you're favorite and later on you can come with me to my concert tonight."

"That would be awesome."

...

When Lorena got off the plane she saw her father waiting for her with a smile. He was a lot muscular than in the pictures and he had grown a goatee. He was very handsome, in his thirties, his hair was dark brown and he had freckles like Francesca. But the curly hair style, button nose, and smiling face was something she had picked up just like her sister.

"Papa?"

"Hey Francesca." He called happily. He picked her up and spun her around in a hug. Lorena was thrilled to finally know her father. "Glad you're back."

"Me too. Miss me much?"

"Of course. Welcome home."

They drove up to the house where the Riveras lived. There was immediately hugged by her grandfather Rodolfo, her grandmother Maria, and her great grandfather.

"Welcome back Nieta." Rodolfo said.

"Did you have a good time?" Maria asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Did you pick pocket anyone like I taught you?" Grandpapi Rivera asked.

"Pick pocket?"

"Papi please!" Rodolfo scolded.

"Hey girl!" Andrea said running to hug her. "My you've gotten big. And look who's missed you the most."

Zebra Donkey ran up to Lorena and sniffed her. Unfortunately for Lorena, animals had more sensity than humans so when he caught her unfamiliar scent he began braying at her.

"What's the matter with you boy?" Andrea asked. "It's Francesca."

"Maybe he smells camp on me." Lorena suggested. "So anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Actually something new did happen and I'm really excited to tell you about it." Manny said.

The Riveras and Andrea looked nervous.

"Is it good?"

"Yes. It's-" Ring-Ring! "Talk to me." Manny said answering the phone. "Yeah...Uh-huh...Can't it wait? My daughter just came home...Okay. I'll be there." He hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Lorena asked.

"Yes I just have to go to work, I'm sorry but it's an emergency."

"Don't worry I'll be here when you get back."

"Good and when I do get back we'll play our favorite game. Okay?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Francesca stood backstage listening to the sound of people chanting her mother's name. She was very excited, she had never been to a concert better alone backstage.

"This is incredible." Francesca said.

"Hija you act like you've never sat backstage before." Frida said.

"I know but it's been awhile."

"Well I hope you remember this song."

The curtains pulled up and music began to play while her mother started to sing.

" _Se que tienes un nuevo amor_

 _Sin embargo, te deseo lo mejor_  
 _Si en mi no encontraste felicidad_  
 _Tal vez alguien más te la dará_

 _Como la flor (como la flor), con tanto amor (con tanto amor)_  
 _Me diste tú, se marchito_  
 _Me marcho hoy, yo sé perder_  
 _Pero, Aaaayyy! Cómo me duele_  
 _Aaaayyy! Cómo me duele_

 _Si vieras como duele perder tu amor_  
 _Con tu adiós te llevas mi corazón_  
 _No sé si pueda volver a amar_  
 _Porque te di todo el amor que pude dar_

 _Como la flor (como la flor), con tanto amor (con tanto amor)_  
 _Me diste tú, se marchitó_  
 _Me marcho hoy, yo sé perder_  
 _Pero, Aaaayyy! Cómo me duele_  
 _Aaaayyy! Cómo me duele."_

"My mom is too cool." Francesca thought as she listened to her mother sing in her beautiful voice.

"Francesca! Come dance!" Frida called.

"On stage?"

"If course Hija. I always let you dance on stage."

Francesca smiled and began to dance next to her mother on stage.

 _"Como la flor (como la flor), con tanto amor (con tanto amor)_  
 _Me diste tú, se marchitó_  
 _Me marcho hoy, yo sé perder_  
 _Pero, Aaaayyy! Cómo me duele_  
 _Aaaayyy! Cómo me duele_  
 _Aaaayyy! Cómo me duele."_

The crowd cheered while Frida smiled and hugged her daughter.

"That was one of the most awesome moments of my life!" Francesca said as she and Frida walked home.

"Glad you liked it."

"So Mama can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well it's about my father."

Frida stopped. "Your father?"

"Yes, Mom I know you don't like to talk about it but I've never met him and you can't blame for being curious."

"I guess not. So what is it you want to know?"

"What was he like? When did you first meet? And why did you break up?"

"Alright one at a time. He was a very funny man, charming, kind, a trickster."

"Was he good looking?"

"Yes, very handsome."

"When did you meet?"

"Well we were childhood friends and as children we never thought we would be anything more."

"Really? When did you start dating?"

"We were thirteen, it was the last day of school and there was a big party to celebrate. Your father was planning on getting his first kiss from a girl he liked but he was very shy and she rejected him right in front everyone. They made fun of him and kept saying no girl would ever kiss him. I thought to myself that any girl would be lucky to have him and to prove it I walked right up to him and kissed him on the lips."

"No way!"

"It was then that I realized I liked him and he liked me. We dated had a few fights and break ups but no relationship was perfect. He always brought me flowers, saw everyone of my shows, he was so wonderful. You have his sweet smile you know and his nose."

"So when did you get married?"

"I think we should talk about it another time."

...

" _Como la flor (como la flor), con tanto amor (con tanto amor)_

 _Me diste tú, se marchitó_  
 _Me marcho hoy, yo sé perder_  
 _Pero, Aaaayyy! Cómo me duele_  
 _Aaaayyy! Cómo me duele_  
 _Aaaayyy! Cómo me duele."_

Lorena sang along with her mother on the radio playing in Francesca's bedroom. As she sang and danced in her room she was unaware of her audience. When the song finished she turned to see Andrea her grandparents, and Manny looking at her awestruck.

"Oh! Hi Papa!" Lorena said blushing. "How are things?"

"Uh...Fine, good, great. I didn't know you could sing."

"Oh it's one of my hidden talents."

"Uh-huh. Well um meet me downstairs okay."

"Sure thing."

"Andrea can you help me get the paint."

"Yeah."

He followed her into the art room where they got buckets of paint from the shelf.

"Man! I've never thought Francesca could sing so well." Manny said. "Especially after the lesson incident."

"Yeah she's impressive, you know she almost sounds exactly like-"

"Don't say it. I know what you're going to say and I really can't talk about her right now."

"Alright."

Lorena went down stairs to find two giant white canvases and a bucket of balloons.

"Ready to create art?" Manny asked.

"Sure. But where's the brush?"

"Brush? Francesca we never use brushes when we paint like this."

"Well where's the paint?"

"It's in the balloons. Honey you haven't forgotten our game have you?"

"Game? Oh right! Sorry I've been away so long that I think I forgot how it goes."

"Well we take a paint filled balloon and we throw it at the canvas and whoever makes the best looking painting wins."

"Cool."

They grabbed the balloons and began to throw them at their canvases. The balloons popped splattering paint everywhere. Lorena laughed with excitement, she never thought her father could be so fun. Very soon the canvases were no longer white but covered in color.

"Hmm...I think it's a tie this time." Manny said.

"Yeah right! I beat you! My panting is way better looking."

"Hey I'm the artist, I know what's real art." He chuckled. "So what kind of things did you do at camp?"

"Swim, hike, ate ice cream."

"Did you take singing lessons?"

"No."

"Then how is it you can sing like that?"

"I...I don't know it just happened. Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's not that it's just that...well the way you sing like that you almost sound like...nevermind."

"My mother?"

Manny froze.

"Your eyes looked kind of sad. Is that why? Was Mom a singer? Do I sing like her?"

"Uh...I..."

"Dad we can't advoid the subject forever."

"I know, I know."

"What was she like? Can you please tell me?"

"Well...She was very beautiful. Independent, sweet, spirited."

"Could she sing?"

"Like an angel from heaven." He sighed. "You have her beautiful eyes and her face."

"What was your first date?"

"We had dinner at a restaurant by the sea and went for a walk by the beach."

"When did you get married? What was your wedding like?"

"We were nineteen, on college break. We married at Cabo Lucas, where we had our first date. You were one when we decided to spilt up."

"What went wrong?"

"Manny!" Andrea called. "Someone's here to see you!"

"Oh great!" He said excitedly. "Francesca I want you to meet someone. Wait in the living room."

They went upstairs and Lorena did as she was told.

"Looks like your about to meet the girlfriend." Andrea said.

"Girlfriend?" Lorena said.

"Yeah she's a girl your dad dated after he and your mom had a little spat in high school. He practically had to beg your mother to take him back after he went out with her."

"Why is that?"

"Well she was kind of bully in her youth. She picked on a lot of people but your mom was pretty much her favorite target. You know she only agreed to date him just to further torture your mom."

"So why is Dad dating her again?"

"He claims that she's changed. She actually came on to him first. But between you and me, when it comes to women your father can't see the things that are obvious."

"You mean she's still a bully."

"Bully no but she has a huge love of jewelry and your dad is one wealthy artist. But what do I know I'm just the help."

"Francesca come here!" Her father called. Lorena went into the other room to see her father standing next to a pretty woman in her thirties with short black hair and purple eyes. "Francesca this is Zoe Aves, my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Uh...Yeah." Lorena said. 'Uh-oh! Not good!' She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're Francesca." Zoe said. "Well you are just adorable. I can see why your father loves you so much."

"Yeah and I wonder why he loves you so much?" Lorena asked.

"Oh! Ha! Ha! Aren't you funny? Manny you never told me she had a sense of humor."

"Well I wanted you to be surprised." Manny said.

"Manny! Phone for you!" Rodolfo said.

"Okay! Excuse me ladies, I'll be back in a minute. Why don't you two get to know each other?"

He went to answer the phone.

"So Zoe, Andrea told me you knew Dad in high school."

"Oh I knew him longer than that. We went to the same middle school together. You know I always had a huge crush on him."

"Really? Then why humiliate at a party when he asked you for a kiss?"

"Oh! I was young and shy and well I was more interested in someone else." Zoe said.

"Yeah well I was also told that you weren't exactly nice to him when you dated."

"People change dear. You know you remind me of someone. I know you look a little bit like your father but you also look like someone else but I can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe it's my mom. Has he ever told you about my mother?"

"No."

"Interesting. So you're crazy in love with my father?"

"Yes. He's such a talented artist."

"Yeah very talented and rich."

"Are you insinuating something?"

"No. I'm just saying marrying my dad would give you access to a lot of money right?"

"Alright sweetie I've tried to be nice but apparently you're a lot smarter than your father so listen up. Like it or not I am marrying him and my reasons are none of your business so don't push me because I have ways of making people disappear. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Lorena said smiling.

"I'm back." Manny said. "So who's hungry? Francesca Grandmami made cheese enchiladas."

"No thanks." Lorena said.

"But they're your favorite." Maria said.

"You never miss a night when she makes those." Rodolfo said.

"I'm not hungry. Excuse me."

She went upstairs to Francesca's room.

"Teenage girls, each a mystery." Rodolfo said.

"I was afraid of this." Manny said. "I knew she would be upset."

"Let me talk to her Hijo." Maria said following her.

...

Ring-ring!

"Hello?" T.J said answering the phone. "Yes I'll call her. Lorena!"

"Yes." Francesca said.

"Phone for you Miss."

He handed the phone to Francesca and waited for T.J to leave.

"Hello?"

"Francesca!"

"Lorena? Hey what's up? Mom is awesome!"

"Yeah so is Dad but we have a big problem! Emergency!"

"What?"

"Dad's getting married!"

"What?! When?"

"In a few weeks and to a horrible woman! Awful! Francesca! This is bad! Very bad! Beyond bad!"

"Alright don't panic Lorena."

"How can I not panic? We've got to do something! Maybe we should we tell them the truth."

"Are you crazy? How can I tell her that?"

"Well I can't stay in Mexico forever and you can't stay in Spain. And we can't let Dad marry that witch."

"Okay I'll think of something I promise."

"Well hurry. Please hurry."

"I will. Just hang in there Lorena." She hung up and turned to see Emiliano behind her. "Oh! Grandpapi you scared me. Do you need to use the phone?"

"You're not Lorena are you?"

"What?"

"I heard you on the phone. You're not Lorena."

"Am I in trouble? Please don't put me in jail!"

"Whoa calm down. I maybe a cop but I'm not sure you did anything illegal. Now who are you?"

"Okay. You caught me."

"So you're not my granddaughter."

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I actually am your granddaughter well one of them that is."

"Francesca?"

"Yeah, it's me. Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do."

Back in Mexico, Lorena was panicking.

"What am I gonna do? I can't let this happen! I need to call mom and tell her what happened! But what would she say? Oh man she's gonna kill me."

"Who?" Maria said walking in.

"Oh! No one!"

"Francesca is everything alright?"

"Yes! Fine!"

"Okay you may have your father and your grandfather fooled but I know something's wrong. You've been acting very different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first Zebra Donkey doesn't act like he knows you, you turned down cheese enchilada night even though it's your favorite, and you sing almost perfectly even though last time we had karaoke you broke all our windows."

"People change."

"Maybe you know if I didn't know better I'd say you were acting like...nothing it's silly."

"I was acting like who?"

"Nothing, no one."

"Lorena? I'm acting like Lorena?"

Maria looked at her wide eyed.

"How...How do you know about her?"

"Because I am Lorena." She took off the helmet and brown wig to reveal her blue hair and wiped away the make up to show her rosy cheeks. Maria's eyes sparkled and tears filled them. "Hi Grandmammi."

"Oh my God." She sobbed. "You look so beautiful. You look like your mother. Can I hug you?"

"Sure."

Maria hugged her.

"Oh the last time I saw you, you were just a tiny baby and now look at you. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Spain with your mother? And where's Francesca?"

"We traded places. I wanted to meet Dad and she wanted to meet Mom."

"My goodness. You're mother must be worried sick."

"Actually she doesn't know."

"Oh my. You two are definitely Frida's daughters. Clever and mischievous just like she was probably still is. Speaking of which how is she?"

"Fine. Her music career is good."

"That's great. I always liked her, you know we're gonna have to tell your parents."

"No. Not yet. We have a plan."

"We?"

"Francesca and I. Just give us time."

"Oh dear."


	6. Chapter 6

Emiliano and Carmela were overjoyed to reunited with their other granddaughter as was Anita and Nikita happy to be with their other niece.

"Oh Francesca my Darling." Carmela said hugging her. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"So you traded places with your twin sister? You did a twin switch?" Anita asked.

"Yeah."

"Nice." Nikita said. "Anita and I did that all the time. Mom and Dad would be so confused."

"Still you and Lorena shouldn't have done that." Emiliano said. "Now I think it's time we tell Frida everything."

"Are you sure I should do this?" Francesca asked.

"You're going to tell her eventually might as well get it over with." He said.

Francesca swallowed hard and entered her mother's room.

"Oh Hello Francesca, is everything alright?" Frida asked.

"Mom. You love me right?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Even if I wasn't Lorena?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom...I did something wrong."

"Oh no! Did you shave your teacher again? Lorena we've been through this you can't do that when he fails you. It maybe funny but it's wrong."

"No Mom. I...I...Lorena's not here! And it's because of me!"

"Oh really?" She giggled thinking it was a joke. "And where is Lorena?"

"In Miracle City Mexico with her father Manny Rivera."

Frida's smile faded.

"Lorena...How do you know about him?"

"Because I'm not Lorena and I know about him because I used to live with him."

"Francesca?"

Francesa wiped away her make up showing her freckles and removed the blue wig which revealed her brown hair.

"Hi Mom."

Frida covered her mouth in shock as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Oh my God." She wept while smiling. She hugged Francesca while trying not to start crying joyfully. "Last time I saw you you were just learning to walk and now...I mean look at you! You have your father's freckles! So cute but what are you doing here?"

"Lorena and I traded places because we wanted to know what you were like and she wanted to know what Dad was like. I'm sorry, but I really wanted to meet you. I hope you still love me."

"Of course I love you, I've always loved you." She kissed her on the forehead.

"I've never been so happy in my life!" T.J sobbed. Emiliano patted him awkwardly causing his daughter and granddaughter to giggle.

"So does this mean I have to go back?" She asked.

"Well yes. That's what your father and I agreed."

"But I don't wanna live without you or Lorena."

"I know. Don't worry we'll work something out. I've got it handled."

Two hours later...

"I can't do this!" Frida was a nervous wreck and was confining in T.J. "I swore that I would never see Manny Rivera again and now twelve or thirteen years later I'm about to get on a plane to see him! I wonder what he looks like now? Oh God what if he's still good looking and I look like some old thing! T.J do I look old? No wait don't answer that!"

"Madame if you ask me you look fine."

"Of course you think that I'm your boss."

"Mama are you okay?" Francesca asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She lied. "Just a little nervous. So is your father expecting us?"

"Um..Yes." She lied. "We're meeting him at Cabo San Lucas."

"Oh...Really...How fitting that he's meeting us where we got married...oh dear."

"Mom?"

"I'll be fine, finish packing okay?"

Francesca did as she was told while Frida tried to calm down.

"T.J can you please come with me? Please."

"Sure."

"Oh thank you."

Once their bags were packed they got into a limousine which would take them to the airport. They were going to a hotel at Cabo San Lucas. Manny was hoping to get married here again but Zoe wasn't sure so he suggested he and his family take a vacation there to show her how wonderful it was. Of course he knew nothing of his ex wife coming by but his family did.

"Are you sure about this?" Rodolfo asked Lorena.

"Honestly I don't know it's all Francesca's plan." She said.

"Of course." He sighed.

"I'm sure you two will figure something out." Maria said hugging her. "It was nice to see you again Lorena."

"Hopefully you'll visit us more often." Rodolfo said hugging her.

"I'll try." She said. "I love you both."

"We love you too."

"Come on Francesca!" Manny called. "Coming Dad!"

She got into the car with her father, Andrea, Zoe, and Zebra Donkey. During the whole ride she was a nervous tick and Andrea noticed.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're thinking about your mom?"

"Yeah. I miss her."

"I know."

"You think Dad'll be angry when he finds out."

"I don't know but I do know this. He always felt guilty leaving you and your mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah...It's gonna be okay. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my God." Frida said as they got out the limo and approached the Carbo San Lucas hotel. "Oh my God. Oh my God I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Mom do you need a minute?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah maybe I do. T.J take my bags and get a room for us, I'm just gonna sit in the lobby and take a breather."

"Yes ma'am." T.J said grabbing her suitcases and leading Francesca to the elevator.

"Has she ever been like this before?" Francesca asked him.

"No."

On cue Manny, Zoe, Andrea, Lorena, and Zebra Donkey arrived and went to check in.

"Did we have to bring that animal?" Zoe scoffed.

"Hey he's apart of our family too!" Lorena argued.

Just then the hybrid pet caught hold of a familiar scent. He broke away from his leash and began to follow the scent while braying happily when he saw Francesca. He ran to her inside the elevator and began nuzzling her.

"Zebra Donkey! Oh I've missed you so much boy!" She cried hugging him just as the elevator doors closed. Lorena and Andrea followed after him and when they saw he had gone into an elevator they went to take the stairs.

"I told you bringing that animal was a bad idea." Zoe complained.

"Calm down, he won't cause that much trouble." Manny reassured her. "So where to now?"

"Well I think after we check in we should go pick out my wedding dress."

"Isn't it bad luck for me to see you in the dress before the wedding?"

"I don't really go for traditions. I'm not even wearing a white wedding dress, I'm going to wear a black one."

"Zoe you do know that this a wedding not a funeral?"

"Sorry but I never liked the color white."

"Okay whatever you think is best..." But he trailed off when he saw familiar young woman with long blue hair walk by drinking some tea calm her nerves. At first Manny thought he was imagining things or that it was just some random woman who happened to have blue hair but when she looked over at him with her blue eyes, those same beautiful blue eyes that he had fallen in love with so long ago he knew that it couldn't be anyone but her. Frida Suarez, his former childhood friend, old high school sweetheart, and ex wife. He was amazed and shocked, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He just stood there gaping at her, seeing how zoned out he was Frida gave him a smile and a wave but he didn't respond which confused her as she thought he was expecting her. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or nervous that he was still handsome but her smile faded when she saw a goth girl wrap her arms around his neck and start kissing his neck. Feeling embarrassed, disgusted, and slightly jealous she walked away with his gaze following her til she was gone.

"Manny what's wrong?" Zoe asked. "Hello? Earth to Manny?"

"Huh? What? Oh I'm sorry? Did you want something Frida?"

"Frida?!" She shrieked in horror.

"Did I say Frida? No I meant rita as in margarita! Do you want a margarita?"

"Uh no. Not at the moment."

"Well I think I need one or some type of a drink. Excuse me." He said walking away much to her confusion. Meanwhile Frida was very upset.

"Francesca!"

"Yes Mom?" Francesca said.

"Mom?" Lorena said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Lorena Hija." Frida said hugging her. "I've missed you so much but why on earth would you do this?"

"What can I say Mom? I guess I'm mischievous like you." Lorena giggled.

"Excuse me I hate to interrupt." Andrea said. "But I think we should continue this inside our room."

"Oh yes of course." Frida said as they left the hallway and went into the room.

"Hi." Andrea said. "I don't know if you remember Miss Suarez-"

"Of course I do. Andrea it's so great to see you and you look wonderful."

"Thanks."

"I'd like to catch up but I think I need to scold my children now."

"I understand so I'll give you some privacy." Andrea said going into another room in the suite. "I always liked her."

"Francesca Suzette Guitierrez o'Brien Equihua Rivera and Lorena Maria Nunes De La Rosa Suarez! Just what on earth is going on here? One of you not sure which one but one of you told me that your father was expecting me but the man I just saw looked at me like we weren't even on the same planet!"

"You saw Dad?" Lorena said.

"Yes! And the man looked completely shocked like I was some ghost! Not to mention he had some goth woman kissing him on the neck! Ugh! It was revolting!"

"Oh I guess you saw him with Zoe."

"Zoe?! As in Zoe Aves?!"

"Yeah." Francesca said. "Turns out there getting married."

"Oh I see. So he dumps me and comes crawling back to that harpy! Well it's clear he's lost his taste in women!"

"I guess you're not too happy about it."

"No! I mean Yes! I mean I don't care!"

"But Mom you can't let him marry her!" Francesca said.

"Yes she's terrible! A real witch!" Lorena said. "You have to stop him."

"Now girls when you're father and I split up that was the end of it. We went our separate ways and vowed never to speak to each other again meaning he can't get involved in my future love life and I can't get involved in his. So if he wants to marry some goth, self-centered, manipulative, little crow who wears too much eye linear I have no say in the matter. I'm just here to switch you two back."

"Mom are you sure you're not jealous?" Francesca asked.

"Of course not! I can't stand the man so why on earth would I be jealous of any woman he's with?"

"Excuse me Miss Suarez?" T.J said. "I have your suite ready."

"Thank you I'll be there in a minute."

"Hey can i come out now?" Andrea asked walking in. "Sorry I just don't really- Oh!"

She bumped right into to T.J.

"Sorry!" She said.

"Excuse me!" T.J said.

Then they locked gazes and smiled.

"Oh hello." She said shyly.

"He-Hello." He started. "I beg your pardon Senora."

"Act-Actually it's Senorita. I'm not married."

"Really that's a shame. Surely someone as lovely as you must have a gentleman caller."

"Uh guys we're still here you know." Francesca said.

"T.J escort Lorena to my suite, Andrea please watch Francesca, as for me I'm going to some sun to calm myself." Frida left her room and headed to the elevator. "Dear God out of all the women he had to remarry it had to be Zoe Aves."

Francesca and Lorena looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lorena asked.

"Find Dad and make sure he sees Mom?" Francesca guessed.

"Dude! Get out of my head!"

...

"Oh man what is she doing here?" Manny asked himself nervously. "I finally find someone to marry and she pops into my life. It's official, the world hates me. And what's even worse about the whole thing is she's still hot!"

"Dad is everything okay?" Francesca asked.

"No! I mean yes! I mean- Everything's fine. Listen do I look okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do I look old?"

"No you look great. Why do you ask?" Though she knew answer.

"No reason." He lied.

"Hey Dad you won't believe what I saw."

"What?"

"I saw a very pretty woman with blue hair."

"You did?!" He squeaked nervously.

"Yep and she looked kind of familiar. Have we ever met her?"

"Oh crap!" Manny thought. "I forgot Francesca never met Frida! What in the world am I going to do? Say 'Yes honey we have met her because she's your mother who I never told you about' Dear God I am a horrible father."

"She's...Well...I...Uh...It's hard to explain. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"I saw her go out to the pool."

"Okay thanks." He then left much to Francesca's delight.

"And phase one complete." Francesca said.


	8. Chapter 8

Manny made his way downstairs and outside to the pool. He saw her sitting on a chair in the sun while reading a book. Taking a deep breath and swallowing his fear he began to walk toward her. Unfortunately there were lots of people in the area and it was getting crowded.

"Excuse me." He said bumping into people. "Pardon me, I'm sorry. I whoa!"

In the mix of everything he accidentally got shoved into the pool much to the shock and somewhat amusement of the people watching him. Frida couldn't help but giggle a little under her breath.

"Oh boy, here we go." She smiled and walked over to the edge of the pool where her ex husband pulled himself out, dripping wet. He looked up at her giggling face and nervously stood up.

"Hello Frida." He said.

"Hello Manny." She said.

"Long time no see."

"Thirteen years."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Time really does fly." He chuckled. "Wha..What are you doing here?"

"I can explain that." Lorena said.

"Francesca? You know who this woman is?" Manny asked her.

"Yeah and actually I'm not Francesca."

"I am." Francesca said.

Lorena then removed the brown wig she was wearing revealing the blue hair underneath much to her father's shock.

"Lorena?"

"Hi Dad."

"Surprise Manny, they switched places on us." Frida said.

"Oh my God." He said hugging her, she hugged back. "Look at you, last time I saw you, you were just learning how to talk. How...How did this happen?"

"We met at camp and well...I wanted to know you and Francesca wanted to know Mom."

"Are you mad?" Francesca asked.

"I should be but I'm not."

"Girls I think your father I need to talk for a moment alone."

"Okay." They said leaving them alone.

"Can you believe they did that to us?" Frida asked.

"No but then again they are your daughters."

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh no! Don't you make it sound like I'm the sneaky one and you're not."

"I'm just saying I wouldn't have done that."

"And I would?"

"Well..."

"Don't start! Anyway we need to talk about what we're going to do with them and you're bleeding."

"What?"

"You're forehead it's bleeding. You have a cut there."

"Oh! Must've been when I hit my head on the side of the pool."

"Here let me wipe it." She pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed his cut.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Oh don't be such a baby. Lorena is tougher than you when it comes to stuff like this and I bet Francesca is too."

"Surprisingly she is, being around both them I found out that they have got a lot of you in them."

"I know but they have a lot of you in them too."

"They've got your eyes."

"They have your smile."

"They have your spirit."

"And they have your strength."

"Manny there you are!" Zoe interrupted. "Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you? And...And who is this?"

"Uh Zoe, you remember my friend Frida Suarez."

"Zoe." Frida said.

"Frida." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to get my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Oh didn't you tell her?" Frida asked Manny.

"Uh...The subject never came up." Manny said.

"Tell me what?" Zoe asked.

"Oh...Okay...Well um...Zoe remember how I told you I was previously married to another woman and had Francesca with her?"

"Yes."

"Well meet my ex wife and Francesca's mother Frida Suarez."

"You married her?!"

"Yes."

"And a child with her?!"

"Actually two." Francesca said.

"Hello Zoe." Lorena said.

"Oh my God there's two of them?!"

"They're twins." Frida said. "Couldn't tell them apart if they didn't have different hair color."

"Oh...Funny, I thought Manny's little girl reminded me of someone I knew." She said. "Someone I didn't like." She mumbled.

"So I hear you two are getting married." Frida said. "Isn't that great news?"

"Yes isn't it ironic. Your ex husband marrying me."

"It is but I'm sure you'll both be very happy in all honesty I think you deserve each other."

"Don't say that Mom!" Francesca protested.

"Girls why don't we get some ice cream and let your father speak with his fiance. I think he needs to explain some things to you."

Before the twins could protest their mother led them away leaving Manny to the mercy of one angry goth woman.

"Why didn't tell me you married her?!"

"I didn't think it mattered." Manny said. "I didn't think we'd ever see each other again."

"Well you're seeing each other now."

"Look it's no big deal. So what if we were married once, we divorced."

"Yes but you had children with her meaning she's going to have be around right? Unless you want to give her full custody."

"What? No! Now Zoe be reasonable. I know you and Frida never got along but that was years ago. We're adults now and believe me Frida is a lot more mature than she used to be."

"Well it's not really her I'm concerned about."

"Then who?"

She eyed the twins.

"Your children remind me a lot of her."

"So what? It's not like they have a vendetta against you like Frida did when she was their age."

"No but they don't like me. As soon as I met Francesca-"

"Actually that was Lorena you met."

"Whatever! The point is as soon as I met that child of yours I knew right away she didn't like me and now I know why. It's because she's the offspring of Frida Suarez."

"Don't be ridiculous! You can't judge them just because of who their mother is. If they don't like you it's only because I'm marrying a woman who's not their mom. Lots of kids are like that and lots of them grow out of it."

"Doesn't mean yours will."

"Oh come on Zoe give them a chance. After all you like kids right?"

"No I don't especially ones that happen to have Frida Suarez for a mother."

"Just give them a chance. For me? Please?"

"Alright."

"Great. Now you wait here while I make a quick call and then all five of us can talk this out."

"Okay and don't worry I'll give them a chance." She said waiting for him to leave. "A chance for them to go to a strict boarding school, the kind where they beat kids because there is no way I'm putting with Suarez brats. As soon as we're married they're gone."

She laughed quietly to herself while walking away unaware that the twins had heard every where.

"That's what she thinks." Francesca said.

"But we're not that easy to get rid of Cruella." Lorena said.

"Looks like we have two plans now."

"Yeah get Mom and Dad back together."

"And get rid of Zoe."

"But how? She's got Dad wrapped around her little finger."

"Dad maybe clueless but he's not stupid. So far he thinks she's just some pretty and mysterious woman who loves him but that's just a mask."

"Which we're going to rip off."

"She is so exposed."

"She really shouldn't underestimate us."

"Because this woman has no idea what we're capable of."

"She thought our Mom was bad."

"But we're worse."


End file.
